Generally available microwave ovens comprise a real oven means or cavity in which foodstuff or beverages may be introduced for heating, a closing means shaped as an oven door having among other things the aim of preventing leaking microwaves during operation and a load zone comprising a load carrier, frequently shaped as a rotating bottom plate, for carrying said foodstuff or beverages in the oven.
These prior art ovens have the drawback that it is difficult to obtain access to a foodstuff or a beverage being in the oven. In turn, the consequence thereof is that the cooking vessel containing said foodstuff or beverage must be brought out from the oven in order to check, stir the contents of said vessel or to obtain access to the same of other reasons.
With regard to special purpose ovens having cavities which have been shaped for receiving packages or containers of predetermined dimensions, it is a further requirement that the cavity dimensions shall have a diviation from the package dimensions which is as small as possible. From the use of such a design follows consequently that gripping of the package in a way that eliminates risks of dropping the same when it is brought out from the oven will be extremely difficult. Specifically this is the case if furthermore the temperature of the package requires a use of some kind of a heat-shield between skin and package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,319 discloses a microwave oven for heating of foodstuff or beverages, comprising an oven cavity, means for supplying microwaves to the oven cavity, a control unit for controlling the generation of the microwaves supplied to the oven cavity, a load zone in the cavity, an oven front lying on an inclined plane, a horizontal load carrier arranged in said load zone for carrying said foodstuff or beverage being heated in the oven, a stationary cavity part comprising said oven front and a movable cavity part for closing the cavity by adjoining said oven front, said moveable cavity part and said stationary cavity part forming together said oven cavity, and said load carrier being arranged in said stationary cavity part.
WO 94/08459 discloses an oven with a heated interior volume and a door having a concave interior space adjacent the heated interior volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,068 discloses a vending machine provided with a microwave oven for heating and cooking foodstuff contained in trays-shaped containers.